The present invention relates to plumbing. More particularly, the invention relates to a plumbing trap for a sink from which a high concentration of solids is discharged.
Most households are equipped with U-shaped pipe traps, commonly known as P-traps, beneath sinks in kitchens and bathrooms, for trapping water and thereby preventing sewer gases from entering the house. Such traps work very well in residential households. For sinks servicing eyeglass manufacturers and dental plaster grinders this is not the case. In these and similar applications involving a high concentration of particulate solids, there is a frequent and regular need to empty and/or replace the traps, due to an accumulation of sediment therein. To be economical, the operation of emptying and changing out the plumbing trap must be easily and quickly performed. In the present state of the art, the traps must be dismantled in a time-consuming operation. A need therefore exists for a different kind of plumbing trap for this type of service. The present invention provides such a trap.